


Pain of the Jedi

by orphan_account



Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Gray Jedi, Jedi Peter Parker, Peter Parker is 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter survives his confrontation with the Sith Lord only to come up against Carol.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Jedi Love (SpiderWidow trilogy) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Pain of the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here is the latest part of the story.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

The Sith Lord advanced on Peter slowly, bringing his red lightsaber up over his head the Sith Lord struck violently, Peter staggered from the sheer force of the lightsaber clashing against his, regaining his balance Peter swung his lightsaber and the 2 blades crackled and sparked as Peter began to attack with the Sith Lord switching to defense, using his lightsaber the Sith Lord blocked Peter’s attacks.

Peter and the Sith Lord continued to fight it out in the room, moving round the room together Peter and the Sith lord continued their fierce fight as Natasha made her way to the exit, diving behind cover Natasha could hear the crackling of the lightsabers behind her as stormtroopers opened fire on her, staying behind cover Natasha drew her blaster and returned fire.

Mean whilst:

Peter and the Sith Lord’s blades locked together and a brief struggle began, the Sith Lord more powerful though as she slowly pushes his blade against Peter’s lightsaber, groaning Peter continued to struggle against the Sith Lord, closing his eyes Peter concentrated as objects lifted up into the air, opening his eyes peter pushed back against the blade with his just as objects flew towards Vader.

Turning to the incoming objects Vader stopped them from slamming into him just as Peter leapt back and back flipped away from the Sith, using the distraction to his own advantage Peter powered down his lightsaber and unleashed his lightning, lightning shooting out of his finger tips Vader was unable to react in time to stop the lightning from slamming into him.

Taking his hit to his suit Vader was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall, the mechanical breathing sound becoming more labored, Peter ran from the room and ran to catch up with Natasha who had just finished taking out stormtroopers, reuniting outside Peter and Natasha shared a smile before their smile faded as the labored breathing of Vader drew closer.

Turning to the entrance Peter and Natasha watched as Vader followed them though limping and his cape was singed from Peter’s lightning, grabbing Natasha’s hand Peter and Natasha ran towards the ship, Bucky and Steve were already waiting for them after Natasha had contacted them and told them to get the ship ready, looking behind them as they ran to the ship Peter could see Vader following them still.

Scurrying up the ramp Peter sealed it up “Get us out of here!” he ordered as Natasha ran to the cock pit where Steve and Bucky were waiting, taking off the ship lifted off the ground but before it could take off it jerked violently to a stop, outside Vader had a hand reached out, using the force to stop the ship from taking off.

Grabbing Bucky’s blaster Peter made his way back towards the ramp and opened it up, Vader was using the force to try and bring the ship down to the ground and slowly the ship was getting closer to the ground, “Steve turn us about so I can get a clean shot!” Peter called as he loaded the blaster and took aim, Steve turned the ship around as Bucky and Natasha held on.

With the ship turned Peter aimed for Vader’s left shoulder and fired, the blaster round pierced Vader’s shoulder and Vader cried out in pain as his grasp on the ship faltered, raising the ramp and sealing the entrance Peter returned to the cockpit as the ship made the jump to lightspeed before Vader could stop it, standing there with his breathing labored Vader turned and walked back to the palace that was under construction.

Back aboard the Avenger:

Steve was not happy, they had one job to do and yet they couldn’t get to finish it, pacing the room Steve looked to Bucky “The client that gave you that, who was it?” he asked.

“Same Client that hired us to do the Venator job” Bucky answered as he looked at Steve.

“You mean the same client that is close to Carol” Peter asked before he looked away.

“You think she knew about Vader’s Palace and knew he would be there?” Natasha asked as she looked at Peter curiously.

“Probably, this needs to end” Peter replied as he looked away “Do we know where she is going to be?” he asked.

“Yeah, I heard from a friend on board her ship, their setting course for a place called Moraband” Bucky answered as he sat there.

Peter paled “What?” he asked his voice becoming a whisper, Natasha looked curious as Peter stepped to Bucky “Say that again?” he asked.

“Moraband… why?” Bucky asked.

Peter didn’t answer, instead turning to Steve “Get us to Moraband now!” he order.

Steve nodded and he ran for the cockpit with Bucky, Natasha got to her feet “What’s going on Peter?” she asked as she set a hand on his shoulder “Moraband… it’s the planet of the Sith” Peter revealed.

“But, why would she go there?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

“She’s picking a side, we need to get to her” Peter looked at her “She was my master till I was 14, before she was expelled from the order and… she’s angry at me” he admitted.

“Because you’re a Gray Jedi?” Natasha asked as she turned him to face her.

Shaking his head “No… because of… something else” he admitted as he turned away and returned to his quarters where he remained until they arrived at Moraband.

Moraband:

The Avenger landed on the planet Moraband and Peter made his way down the ramp, looking to Natasha, Steve and Bucky Peter nodded his head “Stay here, this is mine” he said before turning and making his way towards the Sith temple, going through the Valley of the Dark Lords, around him he could hear the faint whispers of the fallen Sith’s long past but he ignored them and journeyed towards the temple.

Finding the entrance open Peter looked to the ship belonging to Carol and outside it was the bodies of the crew members, walking over to them he kneeled and placed a hand against the neck of one of the crew members, they had been dead for a while and each of them were killed by a lightsaber.

Rising to his feet he turned to the entrance and grabbed his lightsaber, making his way towards the temple he walked inside and made his way deeper, his eyes scanning his surroundings “Carol!” he called out but instead no response came, he made his way deeper with his lightsaber fearing the worst, fearing he was too late to save his former master.

Without warning though he was thrown back and slammed into the all behind him, the sound of the red lightsaber crackling as the tip of it dragged across the stone floor as a hooded figure clad in black stepped out of the shadows, pulling the hood back the figure was revealed to be Carol, looking at her in horror Peter got to his feet and shook his head “What have you done?” he demanded

“There is no Gray Jedi… there is only the light and the dark” Carol sneered as she glared at him with such hatred.

Pulling out his own lightsaber Peter backed away slowly from her “Carol, please this isn’t you” he pleaded.

“You know nothing Peter!!!” Carol screamed “You lose the moral high ground after what you did”

“I was 14 years old, I was a child and that was long before my relationship with Wanda” Peter argued desperately “I deeply believed in the Jedi order back then, back then I lived by the rule of the Jedi Code”

“You had me expelled for loving another Jedi, you are a hypocrite” Carol twirled her lightsaber around as she stalked towards him.

“I was just a child, I didn’t think it was possible to fall in love until Wanda” Peter argued as he backed away further.

“Because of you, he and I were expelled and 2 weeks later he died” Carol seethed as a tear ran down her cheek “He was everything to me and I lost him… all because of you!” Carol launched at him with a screaming, her teeth bared and sharp like razors and her eyes blazing orange with an intense hatred.

Her Lightsaber collided with his, their red and green blades clashing and crackling as they struggled within the Sith temple, Peter pushed her back before launching over her with a forward flip before landing on his feet and he turned and blocked her lightsaber, struggling inside the temple Peter and his former Master became locked in a brutal fight to the death against the other.

Lightsabers clashing, crackling and sparking as they continued their duel.

Locking her blade with his she glared into his eyes “The Last Gray Jedi will fall to me” she sneered.

“Carol, stop!” Peter pushed his lightsaber against hers hard, using the force he thrusted a hand out and knocked Carol into the wall behind her, Peter launched at her and they continued their duel, their lightsabers clashing and sparking as Peter continued to block and defend himself as Carol poured her hatred into her attacks.

Peter continued to block and parry Carols’ attacks until Carol disarmed Peter of his lightsaber, smirking Carol raised her lightsaber up over her head and she swung her blade around to cut his head off only for the blade to stop inches from his neck, Peter looked at her face and saw her struggling against something invisible, turning his head Peter looked to the entrance and saw her.

Natasha was standing there with her hair flowing, her right hand stretched out towards them, she was struggling as Carol’s red lightsaber slowly pulled away from him, Carol glared at Natasha and then glared at Peter, Peter recalled his lightsaber with the force and it returned to his hand.

Gripping his lightsaber tight with both hands and reactivating it Peter was just in time to block Carol’s lightsaber as Natasha was unable to hold onto it and she collapsed, a brief fight ensued but Peter managed to destroy the lightsaber before thrusting her blade deep into Carol’s chest.

Carol froze and gasped as she felt the blade, looking at the green lightsaber in her chest her eyes returned to normal and she collapsed to the floor.

Deactivating his lightsaber Peter ran to Natasha’s side and gathered in his arms.

Taking a look at Carol's body Peter carried Natasha's body away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Finale coming next.


End file.
